warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tome of Corruption
The Tome of Corruption is a grimoire containing extensive information about Chaos in all its forms. One hundred years ago, Hrodbert of Hochland took it upon himself to pen the authoritative treatise on the subject of Chaos. A Wizard of no small repute, he believed, perhaps foolishly, that he could thoroughly explore the nature of Chaos and its minions, whilst retaining his sanity and purity of soul. Despite the protestations and advice of his colleagues as well as the entreaties to assist, Hrodbert set about to compile the volume alone. He began his study on the nature of Chaos within the Empire, investigating a number of cults and sects, exploring the question of mutation, and devising incredible lists of all the recorded mutations known to have appeared in the land. Feeling such information was insufficient, he set out to understand the Beastmen and their kind. He spent countless sums of gold hiring mercenaries to track down and recover specimens, and hours dissecting the creatures he had captured, noting their features. As he did so, he began to take stock of the various rural myths and legends, believing in some way that the legendary beasts were somehow connected to the Beastmen of the forests. What he finally achieved was impressive, and his friends believed him done. The work was complete, was it not? He had defined Chaos and its effects on the lands of men. Wearily, Hrodbert agreed, smiling and nodding. But in truth, he was not finished. For you see, with his investigations, the hooks of Chaos had entered his soul, drawing him further and further into corruption. Rumour has it that he made pacts with the Great Despoiler in order to increase his knowledge, but the Daemon turned on him, making him its thrall. Some say that he left a few weeks later, taking a trip into the Chaos Wastes to explore that savage land and learn of its people and their ways. It’s believed he and his helper, Erich, pushed on to the very borders of the Realm of Chaos, though such is only speculation. In the end, Hrodbert never returned. Nothing was heard from him or his assistant again, except for his mysterious manuscript. Riddled with errors, ravings, and outright lies, it seemed his life was wasted. The book was shelved in the library of one of Hrodbert’s acquaintances libraries and promptly forgotten. Or so it’s said. The book, dubbed the Tome of Corruption, proved extremely valuable to those who sought out the deeper secrets of Chaos. Shortly after its appearance, it was stolen and copied by hand for distribution amongst the various cults and criminals at large in the Empire. An invaluable guide, it has a reputation for driving its readers mad. Most of what’s found of this book are crude copies—sheets of vellum tied in a roll with leather straps. The original was torn to pieces to hide it from those who would destroy it. Now scattered throughout the Old World, rumour holds that another man, Kristoff of Praag, works to recover the fragments to reconstruct this blasphemous tome. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption ** : pg. 86 Category:Chaos Armoury Category:Grimoires Category:C Category:T